Talk:Bloody Coffin
Testimonials *Soloable by a 60 RDM/BLM (20 minute fight though). *Soloable by a 75 SMN utilizing Carbuncle (Poison Nails and varying buffs/heals) and Spirit Taker. The fight takes a while but it is relatively safe. *I just soloed this thing on 67 Thf/nin. It started out fairly well, average damage I did was about 4-5, and lucky me with my capped crit merits usually dealt critical damage for 50 while he was casting. Not-crits for 25ish when he was casting, and crits while he was meleeing were lucky to hit 10. I tried Dancing Edge when he wasn't casting and did about 90, Shark Bite did around 60 and Evisceration for 99, all while not casting. I got careless with shadows or I would have done fine the whole time, but he got me down to 300 HP after he hit 50%, seems like he speeds up attacks after that. Or maybe I'm just imagining things. Garuda's knife was nifty for saving shadows because his melee attacks rarely connected in the beginning, but his spells were knocking them out. Only downside was that since he wasn't casting, his defense didn't go down for WSing. When his silence wore, Garuda's didn't kick in again the rest of the fight, and while he was casting Evisceration did 400 at best. Bloody bolts drained 17 HP while he was meleeing and about 70 while he was casting, and acid bolts didn't help my damage in the slightest. His regular hits got me for about 50 and crits were doing anywhere from 90 to 150. Painful. Big Scissors did about 120 both times he hit me with it. He seems to favor bubble shower and metallic body, because he did those frequently. Paralyze from his melee attacks stuck for a while but didn't kick in any, his spell never hit because of shadows but I'd be wary of that. Ice spikes towards the end for 2-3 weren't bad and that paralysis didn't get in the way either. By my count he has around 3300 HP, give or take. I'm sure that's pretty close though because when I closed the fight with WS I wasn't expecting it to finish him off. Hope that helps, good luck. --Tawny 13:31, 19 August 2007 (CDT) *Just soloed this NM as a 67Pup with WHM head on stormwaker frame, 10 minute fight that I wont soon forget. As above, the fight was tough.. Howling fist did little damage, however Raging fists did 300-400 on average. Fight ended with me winning, and only a handful of HP left an Bio'd. One thing to note was that his melee hits were not too tough to handle, however the frequency of hits was consistent with a hundred fists attack... constantly. If I had been expecting a fight, I'd have been better prepared. However I just saw a ??? and decided to click to see what it was. >.< -- Liandras 1:05 AM Pacific 19 June 2008 *Just soloed this as a 73drg/whm. Took about 5 Minutes total. I started with full hp/mp, hit the ??? and just started whacking away at it. It was hitting me for about 30-50 a shot and hitting me 2 at a time. I was hitting for about 70-130 and Delphyne was hitting for about 30. Penta was hitting for about 200. I had to use healing breath 4 times. And I ended the fight with about 700/1139hp and 100/143mp. -- Zeledon 11:55pm 7-14-08 Siren Server. *Solo'd as 71RDM/35BLM, slow fight-as are most rdm fights /sigh. using aspir every time available to help MP pool. relatively easy fight. *Just did a solo for this on BLM76/RDM38, although i bet i could have done it quite a bit lower. Accidentally popped this, then learned about its special properties. Decided to dot kite it with bio poision and the elemental dots. fight probably took 10-15 mins but it went pretty fast. One thing to note is you can get a thunder in right as it casts a spell (my tier 1 around 125) which does speed up the fight quite a bit. Also, keep using aspir to make sure you don't have to rest. By the end of the fight gravity was wearing quickly. -Darklink41 12:31 PM PST June 2010